Anne's Song
by Jewelz1892
Summary: Song Fic based on Mary's Song By Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: The Tudors does not belong to me because if it did I would have completely ignored history and kept Anne and Henry together. I also do not own Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Doesn't everyone wish they owned him?

A/N: This is my first venture into the world of The Tudors Fan Fiction. I was inspired to try mainly by KittyBennet, ReganX and loverly19. This is a one shot and I have manipulated history to suit me when I need it to…which is pretty much all the time in this fic =). Sorry if the format seems weird my Microsoft word decided to play up. This is a song fic and it is based on the song by Taylor Swift, Mary's Song (Oh My My My). I also cut out some parts of the song to fit what my muse gave me. Thank you to all who read this and all who review and all flames will be used to make lovely marshmallows. Shameless asking for reviews? Me?

_**~She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky, the pretty lights~**_

Anne looked up at the young boy who was offering his hand to help her up. She had only ever thought she would idolise her older brother George, but with one simple gesture this boy had quickly changed that.

"Are you ok? That was quite a tumble you took and even I would have found that sore. I am Henry, Prince of Wales incase you were wondering as to who your rescuer was." Anne stood and quickly curtsied to the future King of England and her future Lord and Master. As she came out of her curtsey she nodded to him that she was ok. Henry acknowledged the movements Anne made and spoke to her again.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"Anne. Anne Boleyn. My father is Thomas Boleyn, Viscount of Rochford and one of your father's ambassadors."

_**~And our daddies used to joke about the two of us **_

_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my~**_

"And what does the King of Castile and León think of betrothing my

daughter to his eldest son, Charles?"

"The King is happy for the betrothal to take place and is honoured that you have sought to align yourself with his family."

"Good. I shall want you to return to Spain soon and finalise the agreement."

"As you wish your Majesty."

Henry VII turned away from his ambassador to the window to see his son and now, only male heir talking to a young girl. For some reason this girl intrigued him and he turned to ask his ambassador if he knew the girl.

"Boleyn, before you go could you come over here and observe my son?" Thomas Boleyn turned and joined the King next to the window. His gaze quickly found the young Prince and he was amazed to see his youngest daughter with him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the identity of Henry's new playmate."

"Of course your Majesty. The young girl is my youngest daughter Anne Boleyn."

"I think she is the first girl, aside from his sisters, that Henry has paid attention to."

"I can assure you that my daughter will find it an honour to be his playmate if you bestow this honour to her again."

Henry turned away from the window as the two young children moved out of view and faced his ambassador.

"Who knows what other honours I will bestow on your daughter as she and my son come of age."

Outside in the outer chamber, Queen Elizabeth smiled and said oh my my my to herself as she heard what her husband had implied.

_**~Take me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids you and I…**_

_**Oh my my my~ **_

As Anne and Henry neared his tutor Thomas More, a young boy about the same age as Henry appeared and stopped in front of them.

"Henry, where did you go? Mr More has been looking for you since you ran off."

"Charles Brandon, I want you to meet Anne Boleyn. I ran to help her up when I saw her fall. Thomas cannot be angry at me for being what a Prince should be and helping a young lady."

"Pleased to meet you Anne and we shall see Henry as Mr More is coming towards us now."

Anne and Henry looked behind Charles to see Thomas More approaching them concern for the young Prince written all over his face.

"Harry! Where did you go to? I turned around and you were not by my side, what would your father have said if I returned to him without you?" Henry's expression quickly changed to one of genuine guilt at having caused his tutor and in all honesty, one of his closest friends such trouble.

"I am sorry Thomas. I did not mean to cause you distress. This is Anne Boleyn and I saw her fall and I ran to help her up. I invited her to play with Brandon and I to cheer her up.

"Harry, did you take into account what her nurse would think when she discovered her charge missing? Did you think of that yourself Lady Boleyn?"

Anne and Henry looked at each other with matching looks of embarrassment and guilt. Anne then dropped her head so that she was staring at the ground and not at the gaze of Thomas More.

"I am sorry Mr More. I did not think of my nurse when Henry invited me to play I am sorry and I will apologise to her when I am returned to her." Anne said this in a tiny shy voice and Henry was quick to second what Anne had said. Just then they heard Anne's name being called and they saw her nurse running towards them, the panic she had endured shown on her pretty features. Thomas quickly walked over to the nurse and had a short conversation with her before she turned and left.

"I have told your nurse that you will be spending the afternoon with us and she has left to tell your father. It is a pleasure to meet you Anne. Let's continue on with our walk."

As Thomas and Charles continued on Anne pulled on Henry's sleeve causing him to turn and face her.

"Anne! What are you doing? I don't want Thomas to shout at us."

"I want to dare you to do something. Will you do it or are you are coward?" Henry looked at Anne and found himself willing to do whatever it was she was asking of him.

"Of course I will do it. I am a Prince of England and I am scared of nothing!"

"I dare you to kiss me." Anne could barely stop herself from giggling at the expression that came upon Henry's face. He quickly shook it off, pursed his lips and leaned forward. When she realised that he was actually going to do it, Anne quickly turned away from Henry and ran towards Thomas and Charles. Henry opened his eyes and saw Anne nearing his tutor and his best friend. He quickly gave chase proclaiming for everyone to hear that Anne Boleyn was scared of a boy.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights~**_

It was the day of Anne's sixteenth birthday and she had been at court ever since the day when she had first met Henry. She was now one of Her Majesty's ladies and of marrying age. She had quickly realised when she had turned thirteen that she wanted to marry no other man but Henry. Her father had been made Earl of Ormonde and Wiltshire a few years before and this made her even more eligible to be the wife and future Queen of England, of eighteen year old Henry if his father decided it to be desirable to him. Anne was dressed in the latest French fashion as the Queen had allowed her to spend the rest of the evening however she pleased since it was Anne's birthday and also because Henry had asked her to. Anne had changed as soon as she reached her room. The gown was a deep red colour with gold embroidery on it and a Tudor rose carefully sown onto the bodice of the gown. Her raven black hair had been put into a bun with braids running along the side of her head and disappearing into the bun. Her headdress was one of rubies and pearls, a present from her father. She turned at the sound of someone entering her family's apartment and a smile broke out over her face when she saw it was Henry. Henry stopped mid-stride when he saw Anne standing there in her gown and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Anne…I…you look beautiful. Like an angel that God has taken from heaven and placed here before me." Anne quickly began to blush at the compliment that Henry had bestowed upon her.

"I am to assume that you like my gown then, your Highness?"

"Yes, I do Anne. I think that it will go well with the present that I have brought you." With that Henry took from behind him a box and he opened it up to reveal a pair of gold earrings with rubies dangling from them in the shape of teardrops and a ruby necklace which had a small line of pearls with a large teardrop shaped ruby at the end. Henry placed the box in Anne's hands and stood back and looked at her face. Anne gazed down at the jewels that Henry had given to her.

"Henry this is too much. I am not worthy of these jewels. I am.."

"Anne! I am Henry, Prince of Wales and if I deem you worthy of these jewels then you are worthy of these jewels. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you Henry, thank you!" As she uttered that last exclamation, she ran forward and held Henry in a tight hug. He held her as tightly and when he released her, she did not leave the comforting circle of his arms. His eyes darted down to her lips and back up to her eyes. He started to lean forward and then stopped.

"You aren't going to run away this time are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"No." Whispered Anne, knowing that she wanted this more than anything. With that conformation, Henry leant forward and the couple shared their first kiss which transported them both to a place of happiness that neither had ever been before.

_**~And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...~**_

Unbeknown to the young couple, Thomas Boleyn had witnessed the entire exchange. He now knew how both young adults felt about each other. With this knowledge he silently left his apartment and began moving through court to the King's chambers. Over the years, King Henry VII's health had deteriorated and the King was not expected to live for much longer. He had lost his Queen in childbirth, years earlier, also losing the child. He had remarried but it was to a noblewoman who was as sick and as frail as he now was. She was not expected to live for much longer either. It was widely known that he was anxious to have his heir, Prince Henry, married and prepared to ascend to the throne, and as a result of this every noble was aiming for their daughter to catch the Kings eye. Once he had reached the King's chamber he asked to have an audience with the King and he was quickly admitted and shown through to the King.

"My dear Thomas, to what do I owe this visit. I trust that you have nearly finished preparations for your return to Spain?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I have. I have come concerning another matter."

"And which matter is this?"

"The relationship between my daughter and your son."

"Has there been a change in it? I am aware that it is your daughter's sixteenth birthday and that she is above the age for marriage and still unmarried."

"I am honoured that your Majesty has remembered my daughter's birthday. I witnessed your son and my daughter kissing today when I went to wish her a happy birthday. I do not know if it was the first time and I came straight here to inform you of this development."

"I can guess that it was probably the first time, Henry has been a little bit more excitable these past few days, no doubt over what he hoped would transpire. This does make it easier for me I suppose."

"In what way your Majesty?"

"I wish to put to you this proposal. I intend to have Henry married in a few months time, in January. I would leave this earth contented if his bride and the future Queen of this great country was your daughter" The King leaned back in his chair and watched as his most trusted member of his Privy Council and his best ambassador absorbed the news. Thomas's face went from one of shock to one of extreme joy and pleasure.

"I would be honoured to accept your Majesty's offer. As my family motto says I am the most happy that I could ever have hoped to be at this stage in my life. I shall inform Anne of this at the first possible moment."

"No, I wish for my son to be sent for and for him to tell Anne. I believe this will make it seem more real to her." This was directed both to Thomas and to the servant who stood near by the King. The servant then left to find Prince Henry and escort him back to his father's chambers, the two men left behind, were in deep thought until the servant returned.

"You wished to see me Father?" Henry stood proud and tall and barely noticed the presence of Anne's father.

"Yes, as you are already aware I want you to be married by the end of this coming January. You know that I shall not remain on this earth for much longer and I have found you a suitable bride."

"I know what your physician has told me and I still pray for you each and every day. I am eager to know who you have chosen for me."

"I have chosen the Lady Anne Boleyn as your bride and future Queen of England." Henry could not stop the smile that broke out over his face at the news. He went up to his father and embraced him and also embraced Thomas Boleyn in a much more stoic and less emotion filled handshake.

"Has anyone informed Anne of this?" He looked at his father and at Boleyn and saw them both shake their heads in turn.

"Then may I go and inform Anne that she is to be my future bride?" He looked at his father and saw him nod his consent and just remembering his manners, he rushed off to find his future bride.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my~**_

As Henry approached the Boleyn family's apartment he saw Anne standing outside it with her brother and a man he did not recognise who was holding sheets of music in his hands. He saw the man lean forward with a smile and tuck one a piece of Anne's hair that had come lose behind her ear. He also saw the smile that Anne gave the man in return. He was filled with a feeling of jealousy that he had never felt before. Henry marched towards the trio, the feeling growing with every step. As he reached them, he grabbed the unknown man as slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" The man just stared at him in shock and did not answer him. Henry barely felt Anne and George pulling at him trying to make him let the man go. He shook the man asked him again.

"Mark…Mark Smeaton, your Majesty."

"What were you doing touching the Lady Anne?" Henry was barely able to keep his temper from truly showing.

"I was merely fixing her hair. I did not mean any harm by it. I swear." Henry loosened his grip slightly and allowed the man to get some oxygen. He felt a hand on his arm, he turned his head and saw Anne looking at him with an expression that broke his heart a little and filled him with remorse. When he failed to immediately let go of Mark, she removed her arm and fled back into her chambers, slamming the door behind her.

"I am going to ask you this once and once only. What are your intentions concerning the Lady Anne?"

"I look at her as a sister nothing more. I am an orphan and her family knew mine and took me in as one of their own. I feel nothing that would be considered romantic towards her I can promise you that." Henry looked in Mark's eyes and saw the sincerity that lay there. He let him go and looked around. Luckily for him the corridor was practically deserted and anyone who had been nearby had fled when they saw the temper that he had been in. He apologised to both Mark and George and then followed Anne into her chamber. He entered and saw no sign of Anne, the only person he saw was Margaret, Anne's old nurse who visited her at court whenever the young lady invited her. Margaret informed him that Anne had retired to bed complaining of a headache and should not be disturbed. Upon being told this, Henry sat down in a seat next to the fire and made himself comfortable. He looked at Margaret and simply told her that he would wait for Anne till the morning light.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee~**_

When Anne had woken in the morning, Henry was gone as his father had sent for him a few minutes after his declaration. All that he had left was a note apologising to her and asking her to meet him at their favourite spot in the royal gardens. She had spoken to both Mark and George and she was happy to send a note to Henry telling him that he was forgiven and that she would meet him at their spot after lunch. Anne made her way to their spot next to one of the many ponds which was partially surrounded by trees. When she arrived, she saw Henry looking apologetic and with a bashful smile on his face. When he spotted her, he quickly walked forward and pulled her to him hugging her tightly to his body.

"Am I truly forgiven by you?"

"You are truly forgiven always by me."

"And you by I" He leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled back not long after. He saw the quizzical look on Anne's face and decided to inform her of their father's plan.

"Anne, my father has chosen a bride for me." A look of upset immediately crossed Anne's pretty face.

"Henry who is it? Who?"

"It is you my love. You are to be my bride and the future Queen of England." Henry let out a small chuckle when he saw the look of surprise on Anne's face. Anne captured Henry's lips and gave him a kiss that was filled with both passion and love. When she pulled back she rested her forehead against his and gently caressed his cheeks.

"Does this mean you will be my bride?"

"Yes! Of course I will. I could deny you nothing."

"I could deny you nothing as well my darling. Are you the most happy?"

"I am the most happy." With that, Henry took Anne's hand and led her towards the palace to inform the King and Thomas Boleyn.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too~**_

Anne stood at the entrance to the Royal Chapel preparing to enter and to marry Henry. She was wearing a tight, figure hugging white wedding dress. The bottom of her dress had a line of gold embroidery right around it and where the end of her bodice met the top of the skirt, there was another line of gold embroidery. A Tudor rose was embroidered on the bodice combined with her family's crest. Her father pulled at her arm and she began to walk forward until she was at Henry's side. He turned his head slightly towards her and she was able to see the small smile he shot her way. She returned his smile and she then turned her head and faced Cardinal Wolsey. She could still hardly believe that she was marrying Henry. He had been crowned King shortly after he told her that they were to be married. King Henry VII had finally succumbed to ill health with his Queen following shortly after. Henry was now King Henry VIII and once she had her coronation she would be known as Her Majesty, Queen Anne. She heard Henry tell Cardinal Wolsey I do. Anne looked at Wolsey as he asked her if he asked she would take Henry as her lawful husband and remain faithful to him until death parted them.

"I do." Anne let a smile break out over her face as she finally uttered the words she had longed to say for so long. She and Henry turned and faced the Royal Chapel which was full of people with noble blood, including her brother and sister, along with the few peasants who had been allowed in to witness the wedding of their King and their future Queen. A smile equal to the one on Anne's face, stayed on Henry's face as they walked past the crowds and to the banquet and joust planned in their honour.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky~**_

It was now 1538 and Anne and Henry had recently stepped down and had allowed their son Edward to take the throne. He was now King Edward VI and his Queen was his cousin Lady Jane Grey. They had been on the throne for a few months and things seemed to be going well. Their eldest daughter, Princess Mary, was now the Queen Consort to Philip II of Spain and their youngest daughter, Princess Elizabeth, was soon to marry the Duke of Angoulême who was next in line to the French throne. Anne and Henry had devoted themselves to their children and to making sure they would leave a legacy that would ensure they would be remembered for years to come. Anne was approaching the end of her sixth decade on earth and Henry had just reached his seventh decade on this earth. They still loved each other as much as they had when they met when Anne was seven and Henry was nine.

Oh my my my...~

**A/N:** Well that is the end of my first Tudors Fan Fic. I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate all reviews especially those which contain constructive crit.


End file.
